voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
My Forged Wedding Minor Characters
A list of characters that appear in My Forged Wedding. General Daisuke Daisuke is your 21 year old brother who is a college student aiming to become a vet. Makoto Igarashi Makoto is your fiancee, appearing only in the PARTY version of the app. He breaks up with you via a letter which you receive on the day you come to Kunihiko's bar to introduce him to your parents. The break up was due to his parents and results in you being homeless. In Yamato's route, he attempts to woo you once more but lets you go once he sees that you are in love with Yamato. My Forged Wedding Party - Makoto Igarashi.png Manabu Tanobata He's working at the production house "Pic Zeus", and appears in Saeki and Yuta's route. More coming soon... My Forged Wedding Manabu.jpg Yamato's Route Yuri Onodera One of Yamato's students who's madly in love with him and urges you to break up with him. MFW Yuri Onodera.jpg The Vice Principal Coming soon... MFW Vice Principal.jpg The Principal Coming soon... MFW Principal.jpg Saeki's Route Akiko Muro Coming soon... My Forged Wedding Akiko Muro.jpg Ichizo Saeki Saeki's father who is a well known author. My Forged Wedding Ichizo Saeki.jpg Mrs. Saeki Saeki's mother and Ichizo's wife. My Forged Wedding Saekis mother.jpg Takao's Route Tatsuki Maruyama Takao's 21 year-old mischievous and somewhat bratty younger brother who has a crush on you. More coming soon... My_Forged_Wedding_Tatsuki.jpg Takao's grandmother A kind and nurturing woman that Takao adores. It is because of her that he wants to find a wife so she can see him marry before she dies, as she is very ill, but she was able to make a full recovery. She knew that you and Takao were in a fake relationship but thought you two were suited to one another and decided to keep it a secret from his parents. Takaos Grandma.jpg Mrs. Maruyama She's the mother of Takao, Tatsuki, and three other Maruyama sons. More coming soon... Takaos mother.jpg Mr. Maruyama He's the father of Takao, Tatsuki, and three other Maruyama sons. More coming soon... Takaos Father.jpg Ryutaro Maruyama Ryutaro is left in yours and Takao's care for a short period of time while Ryutaro's parents are fighting. More coming soon... My Forged Wedding Ryutaro Maruyama.jpg Ren's Route Daniel Ren's devoted, utterly loyal butler. More coming soon... MFW Daniel.jpg Ren's Father Ren's father and the king of Ren's home country. More coming soon... MFW_Ren's_Father.jpg Ren's Mother Ren's mother and the queen of Ren's home country. More coming soon... MFW_Ren's_Mother.jpg Odie Coming soon... MFW Odie.jpg Jin Ren's older brother, he's 10 years older than Ren. When Jin was 20 he decided to go out exploring the world, which led to him being banished from the palace. His return interrupts your official engagement ceremony. More coming soon... MFW Jin.jpg Yuta's Route Lily Tachibana Yuta's older sister. She's married and states that she went to junior high with Kunihiko. She's very friendly towards you and often gives you advice. She also appears in Ren's Sequel of My Wedding and 7 Rings where the MC and Ren go visit her at Long Island. In the PARTY version, her name is change to Emily and rewritten as Yuta's younger sister. Unlike the paid version, she's very hostile towards you and is in love with her adoptive brother Yuta despite growing up with him. More coming soon... MFW Lily Tachibana.jpg Masaru Tamaki Also known as Yuu, he's Yuta's partner in the comedy duo Fukumimi. In the beginning of the story, he's hospitalized due to overworking himself, and is thinking about quitting comedy. MFW Masaru Tamaki.jpg The Manager Yuta and Yuu's manager. More coming soon... MFW Yutas Manager.jpg Kunihiko's Route Osanai Kunihiko's secretary at Aikawa.com. More coming soon... My Forged Wedding Osanai.jpg Tsuyoshi Yanahara The corporate CEO that Kunihiko wants to partner with. MFW Tsuyoshi Yanahara.jpg Mizue Yanahara Tsuyoshi's wife and Yoko's mother. MFW Mizue Yanahara.jpg Yoko Yanahara The daughter of Tsuyoshi and Mizue who wants to marry Kunihiko. She's spoiled and determined to get what she wants. She's the reason why Kunihiko asked you to pretend to be his fiancée for he doesn't want to marry her, but doesn't want to insult her father. More coming soon... MFW Yoko Yanahara.jpg Hazuki Matsuo Kunihiko's friend since college and was engaged to his best friend. MFW Hazuki Matsuo.jpg Rasheed An Arabic prince that looks just like Kunihiko. During your honeymoon Kunihiko is forced to pretend to be him. My Forged Wedding Rasheed.jpg Dalia Rasheed's girlfriend. My Forged Wedding Dalia.jpg Kyoichi's Route Coming soon... Haruka's Route Mr. Utsunomiya Haruka's father. More coming soon... MFW Mr. Utsunomiya.jpg Mrs. Utsunomiya Haruka's mother. More coming soon... MFW Mrs. Utsunomiya.jpg Mr. Honda Coming soon... MFW Honda.jpg Akito's Route Coming soon... Tamaki's Route Yoshihiro Taniguchi Tamaki's half-brother and rival for being the Kikushima heir. He dislikes that Tamaki came back to the company to get control of the baseball field and become the heir in process, thus undermining all his hard work. In the Proposal, he tries to sabotage their grandfather's party citing he doesn't care about the old man whom never acknowledged him nor gave him a gift once since he was illegitimate, and he attempts to "ruin" you but is stopped by Tamaki. Yoshihiro Taniguchi.png Mrs. Taniguchi Yoshihiro's wife. He apparently married her in order to inherit his father's position of the Kikushima Group but in Wedding Bells, she divorced Yoshihiro after learning that Tamaki would inherit the Kikushima Group. Mrs Taniguchi.png Shigeru Kikushima He's the acting current CEO of Kikushima Group and the father of Tamaki and Yoshihiro. He notes that you aren't Tamaki's normal taste, but he'll go along with it if his son is happy. In the Proposal, he puts you and Tamaki in charge of planning his father's party as a test of you becoming a Kikushima. Shigeru Kikushima.png Tadashi Kikushima He's the current CEO of Kikushima Group and the grandfather of Tamaki and Yoshihiro. He's pleased at the party you and Tamaki threw for him and even says he should have another one. He takes a liking to you and says you remind him of his wife and tells Tamaki to keep you close. Tadashi Kikushima.png Granddad He's a friendly old man whom Tamaki stayed with during his college years in New Zealand. He also makes you a new wedding ring while you two are visiting. Granddad.png Mrs. Kikushima Tamaki's mother. She has asthma and has been in and out of hospitals forever. Tamaki finally got to confront his mother with all the bottled up feelings from his childhood and why he resents her thanks to you and Taku. Mrs Kikushima.png Hisami She's your and Kuni's distant cousin that has recently moved to Tokyo with her husband and son, Taku. You finally meet her at Long Island during your shift as she came to ask Kuni about a great daycare for her son, which you ultimately agree to watch him until she finds a suitable daycare. Hisami.png Taku He's Hisami's four year old son who comes to stay with you and Tamaki while his mother is working. Tamaki takes a liking to Taku and can relate to him since he grew up as an only child craving attention too. Taku.png Category:My Forged Wedding Category:My Forged Wedding Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters